ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invader Stan
Invader Zim and GIR make an Evil Portal OF DOOOOOM! to take over the world, but Stan Rumin and Vilgax comes out of the portal, and Zim, GIR and Stan must team up to put Vilgax back to Stan's Earth. Plot Zim and Gir are building a large arc. Gir is whistling the Doom Song, while Zim is looking at blue prints. "Yes! Finished! Gir! PRESS THE RED BUTTON!" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKAYYYYYYY!" Gir says, and presses the red button. A blue swirly portal opens in the middle of the arc, and a boy flys out with a weird watch on his wrist. A large squid also jumped out. "GIR! Did you press the right button?" "Yesh." "Did you put the Swirly Whirly Power Source in?" "Nope." "WHAT? What did you put in?" "Mai TACO! TACO! COME BACK TO ME! He looked, but the Taco was being sucked by a Solo28! "Ugh. I MISS U LITTLE TACO!" Gir said. The boy got up, but the squid was gone. "GIR? OMIGOSH! I LUV YOU GIR!" The boy said. Zim facepalmed. "Who are you?" Zim asked, pointing a laser at the boy. "I'm Stan Rumin! Don't shoot!" "So?" "Ugh. You know that squid? He's going to take over the world!" "BUT THAT'S MY JOB!" Zim yelled. "Let's team up!" Stan said. "YAY! FRIENDS! RAINBOWS! TACOS! SNOW CONES!" GIR yelled. "Yes. SNOW CONES OF DOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Zim yelled. Zim and GIR ran out. Stan ran after them. "Oi! That's a ''big ''Breakfast Squid!" GIR yelled. Vilgax was rampaging, shooting lasers. "Let me show ya what I can do!" Stan said. He pressed the dial, and a hologram of a big dinosaur came up. "Let's hope the Primus in this dimention works!" He transformed. Instead of a transformation sequence, the watch shot green smoke everywhere, and the dinosaur was right there. "HUMUNGOUSAUR!" He yelled. Humungousaur tackled Vilgax. "Guys! Get behind the squid, and shoot lasers at him!" Humungousaur ordered. They followed. Zim and GIR shot lasers, and Vilgax fell over, but he teleported out. The watch flashed green, and green bubbles went all around him, and when they were gone, so was Humungousaur. "COOLZ!" GIR said. "I know where he is. Come on!" Stan said. They all ran off. We see Skool. Vilgax is inside, because there is a sign that says "VILGAX INSIDE." next to it. The trio runs in to see SIR Units, aimed at them. "Fudgey buddies!" GIR says. "Wait, he's a robot right?" Stan asked Zim. "Yesh." "Good." Stan transforms into Upgrade, then Upgrades GIR. "UpGIR Unit activated." UpGIR said. UpGIR made his hand an energy hammer, then ran at the SIRs, smashing them. UpGIR released his weapons, then upgraded them, and large missles and lasers shot at them, ka-blooming them. "Whoa!" Zim said. UpGIR broke open a door, and they walked in. UpGIR looked around, and saw Vilgax. UpGIR yelled "Go back to your dimention weird Breakfast Squid!" UpGIR shot a Upgrade Missle, and Vilgax showed pain. Vilgax growled. UpGIR made a Slam Cannon, and shot a bunch of rock at Vilgax, crushing him. "Hey you copied Generator Rex!" Zim said breaking the fourth wall. UpGIR is about to finish Vilgax when.... BOOM! Stan and GIR lay there. "Make another portal!" Stan said. "Good thing I made a portable portal gun!" Zim said. He made a portal, and Vilgax and Stan fell in. THE END! Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Upgrade Characters *Stan Rumin *Zim *GIR *UpGIR Villains *Vilgax Trivia *Non-canon *The episode is animated in Invader ZIM style. *GIR and UpGIR thought Vilgax was a Breakfast Squid. Category:Episodes Category:Stan 14 Category:Dan Tennyson